cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Byron Mann
Byron Mann (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Crying Freeman'' (1995) [Koh]: Shot dead by Yoko Shimada to finish him off after first being wounded by Masaya Kato. * Red Corner (1997)' [Lin Dan]: Shot repeatedly in the neck and chest/stomach by Chi Yu Li as Bryon is fleeing with his father (James Hong) from the courtroom. He dies in his father's arms as Richard Gere looks on. *''American Dragons '(Double Edge) '''(1998) [Shadow]: Killed by assassins. *The Corruptor (1999) '[Bobby Vu]: Shot in the head by Mark Wahlberg after Bryon fatally shoots Chow Yun-Fat in the chest during a shootout in the bowels of a ship. *''Belly Of The Beast ''(2003) [Sunti]: Killed in a shootout; his body is later seen as Steven Seagal carries him outside. *''Catwoman ''(2004) [Wesley]: Head accidentally bashed against a wall after he is thrown against it by Halle Berry after she pulls him through a giant posterboard (it's unclear if he was killed or just left comatose, so i thought i'd list this just in case). *''A Dangerous Man ''(2009) [The Colonel]: Killed in an explosion when Steven Seagal detonates one of Bryon's own bombs (his cohorts had stashed away earlier) in a warehouse as Bryon is about to shoot him. His badly burned body is later seen as the warehouse burns down. *''The Man With The Iron Fists ''(2012)The Man with the Iron Fists (2012)[Silver Lion]: Crushed to death (having first been pinned to a door with several blades) when his foster brother (Rick Yune) causes a chest of gold to swing directly into him. TV Deaths *''Smallville: Insurgence (2003)'' [Kern]: Shot in the chest by Kevin Gage after holding him hostage during a betrayal where Kevin and the others decide to rob the Luthor Corp. building. *''Smallville: Scared (2005)'' [Commander Cheng]: Killed with a blast of magic from Kristin Kreuk (after her past-life witcha persona takes her over) while torturing her. *''Burn Notice: Fast Friends (2010)'' [Ming Khan]: Shot dead, along with Ron Yuan, when the pair shoot each other after Bryon is tricked into believing Ron betrayed him. (It’s debatable he may have survived, but I thought I’d list this just in case.) *''Arrow: Darkness on the Edge of Town (2013)'' [Yao Fei]: Shot in the head by Sebastian Dunn, while Stephen Amell, Manu Bennett and his daughter (Celina Jade) look on in horror. He later appears as a hallucination to Stephen in the episode Missing and returns as a ghost in the episode Purgatory. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012)'' [Tian Zhao]: Shot in the chest by an unidentified Navy SEAL in the final Joint Strike Force mission "Dispatch." Byron's death is required if the player wants to achieve the best ending in the game. Mann, Byron Category:1967 Births Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Martial Arts Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:WB Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by accidental head trauma Category:Actors who died in James Foley Movies Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Hong Kong actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Burn Notice Cast Members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:Ghost scenes Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Sleeping Dogs Cast Members